Colonial Marines
Creation The Colonial Marines were a force commissioned at around the same time as the Galactic Rangers. While the Galactic Rangers were all androids, the Colonial Marines were a volounteer-only unit. They were given intense training of several new guns. Even though only 25% of the enlisted trainees and 10% of the officer trainees pass, the unit would become one of the deadliest in the Solona galaxy. At first there was only a company of marines, but as the war against Dr. Nefarious and the Tyhrranoids began to escalate, with the invasion of the Galaxy's capital on Marcadia, the marines saw a large increase in numbers. Battles Battle of Tyhrranosis Battle of the Basiki Islands A platoon of 30 Colonial Marines (3 squads) landed on the Southern tip of the Basiki Islands. Although the islamds were made up of a group of 4 small islands, each connected by large bridges, it was an important Tyhrranoid base. At the northern tip of the islands, there was a Proton Cannon dug into the ground. It was providing a nuisance for the ships in orbit, as it gave the Tyhrranoids the upper hand in the battle. The fleet original sent two squads of Galactic Rangers on a skydive, but they were all killed by the two SAM Launchers that the Tyhrranoids had placed in their base. The fleet then sent four squads of Galactic Rangers to launch a seaborne strike at the site, but they were all killed by the two Gattling Turrets that the Tyhrranoids had placed at the entrance ot the base. The fleet, now out of options, sent in the marines. Soon the marines secured a Landing Zone for allied units. As a platoon of Galactic Rangers, which much the the dismay of the marines were sent in as backup, a small Tyhrranoid patrol had found the area. Even though the marines easily killed them without taking any casulties, as soon as the Galactic Rangers landed they moved towards the tower in the centremost island. While charging towards the bridge, the marines came under heavy fire from two Tyhrranoid Rifleman, and two Proton LAAGs. Immeditaly three marines were killed and the rest took cover. using the Gravity RPGs mounter onto their rifles the marines destroyed the two turrets and the combat barriers that the Tyhrranoid Rifleman were using. The rifleman began to fall back as several Tyhrranoid light infantry advanced, but all of the Tyhrranoids were easily killed by the combined rifle fire from the marines. As the marines advanced, they encountered light resistance from the tower and recieved no casulties. After taking the tower, two marines using Flux Rifles began to snipe the Tyhrranoids in the other, much lower towers that were protecting the bridges. Without the enemy guards, the Galactic Rangers were free to advance without resistance. The Tyhrranoid Commander on the island, after hearing the news, took a platoon of troops and decided to meet the advancing Galactic Rangers head on. By using the gattling Turrets, placed ontop of a hill, the Tyhrranoid Commander easily defeated the Galactic Rangers. However, when the turrets dropped their shields to fire, the Flux Rifle wielding marines managed to shoot them, destroying the vital circuitry needed to function properly. The Tyhrranoid Commander, frustrated, decided to assault the tower held by the marines, but he was quickly killed by combined sniper fire. Without any tactical thinking, the Tyhrranoids charged the tower, but all of them were killed before the could fully cross the bridge. The marines then crossed the bridge without recieving any resistance and captured the hill overlooking the Tyhrranoid base. As the advanced, a firefight ensued. With the few remaining Tyhrranoid Riflemen gurading the base using combat barriers as cover, they opened fire. Although the firefight lasted no more than a few minutes, ten of the Colonial Marines died in the fighting. Without any more guards, the Tyhrranoid Light Infantry defending the cannon charged at the marines, but were all killed in a few seconds. When the marines captured the gun and disabled the SAM launchers, the battle was won. Raid of Mylen The raid of Mylen was a small battle between the Galactic Fleet and Dr. Nefarious. The Galactic Fleet discovered a small lab on the volcanic world of Mylen. The lab was being run by Dr, Nefarious, and was used to construct new robot models to be used against the organic life forms. Seeing as how this could easily put the war in Dr, Nefarious' favour, the Galactic Fleet sent a company of Colonial Marines to take it out, which would be followed by a full scale invasion of the planet using Galactic Rangers. The marine company skydives towards the initial LZ, but is located and is forced to land 100 metres away from the LZ. Not willing to turn back, the company pushes forward, encountering several troopers hidden in the rocks. After several fire fights, 5 marines and 7 troopers are killed. After the long walk, the 73 marines arrive at the lab. Using stealth, they sneak past the guards, but fail to realize that they were being watched. Once the reach the centre part of the lab, a majority of the garrison open fire. The initial barrage managed to hit a large amount of unaware marines, which kills them. After sustaining heavy casualties, the marine retreat and are followed by robot ninjas, while snipers wait for them outside. After running from the ninjas, the fight and several marines are killed along with the ninjas. The marines then battle the snipers before effectively running away. Weapons and Equipment The primary weapon for the Colonial marines, is the Commando Rifle.